


Mystery Man

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Supreme Idiot, But he's Rey's Supreme Idiot, Coming Untouched, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Angst, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post TLJ, Rey is Not a Virgin, Secret Rendezvous, Sloppy Makeouts, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Voyeurism, minor misunderstanding, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: The Prompt: Ben hears Rey masturbate and moan “Ben”, he is so oblivious and self-deprecating that he thinks there is another Ben in her life.The aftermath: “What’s he like?” He hears himself ask, the words coming unbidden.It’s been two weeks since he caught her bringing herself to the brink of pleasure moaning someone else’s name. Three other times since then, he’s seen her like that, legs spread wide moaning a single syllable ‘Ben.’ But he knows it’s not him, can’t be him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This first chapter is on Twitter, I've added a few words to this for better clarification and fixed some horrible typos, but it's essentially the same piece. (I'll be posting the rest to twitter as well, but if you would rather wait, or hate twitter fics - I get it - it will be here as soon as I write it too!)
> 
> I know where the story is ending, but it's how we get there that is the mystery, so I might be adding a few more smut related tags, but I got all of the big ones for now.

“What’s he like?” He hears himself ask, the words coming unbidden.

It’s been two weeks since he caught her bringing herself to the brink of pleasure moaning someone else’s name. Three other times since then, he’s seen her like that, legs spread wide moaning a single syllable ‘Ben.’ But he knows it’s not him, can’t be him. If she ever knew he was there with her, she didn’t show it, squeezing her eyes shut tighter while she palmed a breast and worked her fingers against her core.

He’s held out until the bond dissolved, refusing to touch himself until he was alone, safe in his chambers. He says her name every time and he burns with shame because he knows it’s not him she’s thinking of, can’t ever be him.

“What’s who like?” She asks, looking up from building something, he can’t tell, just that she’s surrounded by parts and has a spare wire clenched between her teeth. She’s frowning at him now, hands toying with the spanner wrench she holds.

Ben’s shoulders hunch up by his ears. He doesn’t want to say it, to reveal that he was there. So he remains mute, the toe of his boot pushing at nothing as he avoids her stare.

“Finn?” She eventually asks and Ben frowns, so she tries again. “Poe? Though I find that hard to believe, I think you two are well acquainted.” Ben grunts and Rey sighs, plucking the wire from her mouth and twisting it around the part. “Do you have some dossier of resistance fighters? Or am I supposed to know who you’re asking about?” He can feel her frustration at him and Ben widens his stance to lean forward. 

“I’m guessing he’s a newer recruit.” Rey ignores him in favor of continuing to work and he watches her, waiting.

When she’s done she looks up at him and spins to face him more fully, “Has he done something?” she asks, “that you’re so interested?”

Ben’s hands clench into fists, making the leather whine; Rey’s eye drift to watch them and he slowly relaxes them. “No,” he grits out, “you just seem quite taken with him.”

Her head tilts and she looks confused, “I do?” Ben nods and Rey frowns. “Ben.” She licks her lips, and he looks away, feeling a flare of guilt that he hates. Because she’s never saying his name like that, well not thinking of him while sighing the name he shares with the man she wants.

“I really don’t know who you’re talking about. When this-“ she waves between them before continuing, “happens I’m usually alone or with Rose or Finn and Poe, Connnix sometimes, and Chewie or the droids but I don’t—”

“Ben,” he interrupts and she looks at him bewildered. “The recruit named Ben.”

“The recruit...named Ben?” She speaks the words slowly as if he suddenly doesn’t know basic and it rankles. 

He shoots to his feet so he can pace and Rey sweeps her spare parts closer to her. “Yes, tell me about him.”

“But we don’t have a recruit named Ben?” She looks as confused as he now feels, and he knows she isn’t lying, her emotions are too open to him at this moment.

“Then who—” the bond snaps shut, and he’s alone in his room “—is he?” He finishes the question and then slams an open palm down on the closest surface. It takes him less than five minutes to find one of his knights and less than fifteen to obliterate him in a spar that leaves him feeling more on edge than he had been.

So he goes back to his room after a med droid patches them both up and leans against the wall of the fresher. If there’s no recruit named Ben, then she must have met him on a mission somewhere. He closes his eyes and he can see her there, flushed and needy, a lip being worried between his teeth. Just one more time, he thinks, palming his length, one more time pretending it’s him won’t hurt. 

There’s nothing, not so much as a fizzle in the force for two days, and Ben sits through a strategizing meeting, led by Hux so boring at least three people fall asleep. Ben makes a plan, and after, quickly corners Mitaka and tasks him with finding all the beings with the name Ben “S-sir?” Mitaka stutters, “you want me to use our resources to find a being named Ben?”

“Yes, with possible ties to the resistance.”

“Can I ask why? Supreme Leader?”

Ben studies the man before him for a moment, gaze sweeping over him before declaring: “no, you may not.” 

“Very well, Sir,” Mitaka answers and begins typing on his datapad while Ben turns to leave the room. “Do you have a time you want this completed by?”

“As soon as you can manage it, and Mitaka?” Ben looks back at the man over his shoulder, “the utmost discretion on this.”

“Yes, sir.”

He meditates or tries to, but every time he does, he sees her in his mind’s eye. Calling out the name of another man. He wonders how they met, and what he’s like. He’s sure this Ben must be something to have caught Rey’s attention. He’s probably suave and good looking and good with words. He wishes he were good with words, or at least better. 

That’s what got him into this mess, pushed Rey away, and into the arms of someone else. If only he had worded things differently, she would still be with him. She would have taken his hand, but he had been reeling and in shock, and he said the wrong thing. Well, it wasn’t completely wrong, just came out the wrong way. He had gone over it and over it and he knew what he meant, that she was everything to him, that no one mattered to him the way she did. But he messed up, and now there was someone else.

He keeps busy while he waits to hear back from Mitaka, and only checks in about the results a few times, and quits when Hux walks in to find them talking quietly. Nose in the air he had asked what was going on and Mitaka had scurried away while Ben insisted ‘none of his business’.

A whole week passes and he’s walking down an empty hall when it happens.

“There you are!” Rey shouts and Ben turns, expecting her to not be talking to him, but no, there she is, hands on her hips, and fire in her eyes as she glares at him.

“Me?” he asks, looking around, pointing at his chest.

“Do you see any other nerf herders around?” she asks archly. 

Her hair is down, and she’s dressed in an outfit of dark grey and green and he thinks she’s beautiful and he might be blushing until his brain catches up with the words she’s said. “Did you just call me a nerf herder?” He asks in surprise, a small smile dancing on his lips.

“Well, I have a few more names to call you if that wasn’t uncivilized enough.” She takes a few steps toward him until she’s close enough to poke him in the chest. “You’re an idiot.” 

“I disagree,” Ben says immediately and it surprises a shout of laughter out of Rey. “What?” He asks.

“Of course you disagree, but you’re still an idiot.”

“In what way?”

“How long do you think this will last? Probably not long enough for me to list all of the reasons why.”

He looks down at her with a frown. “...are you mad? At me?”

“Well I’m not exactly thrilled, I can tell you that. I’ve been trying to open the bond and talk to you but I haven’t—”

“Shh,” Ben hisses and her mouth snaps shut. She’s glaring but Ben turns around, until finally Mitaka, with his quick stride appears.

“There you are sir,” he pants lightly, straightening his jacket, “I’ve been looking for you, I didn’t want to send you a message because of the discretion you requested.”

“Who is that?” Rey asks, stepping around to Ben’s side.

“Oh,” Ben says, panic jumping in his gut. 

“Are you okay, sir?” Mitaka asks hesitantly.

“Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I be, you have the list?”

“Oh no, I memorized it, I thought it best not to write it down.”

“What list?” Rey asks, peeking up, and Ben curses the way the bond has expanded enough for them to see and hear but not for others to see and hear. Mitaka has no idea Rey is standing right next to him.

“Very well, we can schedule a time to go over it later today, I’m on my way to oversee training.” It’s a lie. He was going nowhere.

“Liar,” Rey chuckles and Mitaka frowns.

“It’s a short list”

“Walk and talk then, Mitaka,” Ben says spinning on his heel. Maybe he’ll get lucky this time and the connection will close, maybe the ship will split apart and swallow him up. It doesn’t happen.

“Of course, sir,” Mitaka says hurrying to keep up, Rey walks casually beside them. “So according to multiple databases, there are only four beings who fit your request. Though I believe two of them don’t count, I kept them on the list anyway as I’m not sure what exactly it is you’re looking for.”

“Very well, start with them.”

“What are you looking for?” Rey asks Ben turns and gives her a hard look.

“What?” She asks, “you can talk. He just might think you’re a little crazy.”

“Kenobi, Ben, an alias for Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi, deceased but has ties to Luke Skywalker.”

“No,” Ben says, “if they’re dead they aren’t who I’m looking for.” 

“Well, the next person is missing, allegedly. He could also be dead, should I skip him?”

“Yes, please.”

“Very well, then there’s a Gungan, a resistance spy currently working out of Coruscant if the latest intel is correct and—”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, it’s not him, who is next?”

“A child liberated 2 months ago from Canto Bight on Cantonica. There were fifteen children total picked up there, Hux has been dealing with more than a few disgruntled people that the resistance snuck in there again.” 

“A child,” Ben says slowly, then again, “a child?”

“As I said, sir.”

“That can’t be right,” Ben mutters to himself.

“That’s all I’ve got.”

“Very well,” Ben sighs, “have a good day, Mitaka.”

The man looks taken aback by his words but quickly bows as Ben and Rey continue on. 

“Mitaka, wait!” Ben calls a few steps later, turning back, watching the smaller man freeze.

“Yes, sir?” He asks slowly.

“The other name, who was it?”

The corner of Mitaka’s mouth twitches and he stares at the ground.

“The son of General Leia and Han Solo, sir. Ben Solo.” 

“Check again,” Ben insists, watching Mitaka nod hastily before leaving as quickly as he can.

“So, not what you wanted to hear, then?” Rey asks with a wry grin.

“No.”

She hums, then looks around. “How far away are we from your rooms?” 

“Not far, why?” He asks, suspicious. 

“Take me there?”

“Why?”

“If you want to look like a man talking to no one, by all means, stay.”

“Fine. This way,” he sighs and takes off, long strides carrying him quickly down the hall and towards his room.

“We’re here.” He says, entering his access code and stepping inside. “Now what is it?”

“Just give me a second.” He watches her slowly move around his room, hands outstretched. 

“Where’s the ‘fresher?”

“Little to the left.”

“Great, come here.”

He does, hesitantly, but then she reaches for him and yanks him forward until he stumbles into the space. “There!” She sounds pleased, and her hands slap over his shoulders guiding him around until he’s in front of the mirror.

“What’s this about, Rey?” He asks, not in the mood for any games.

“Ben, meet Ben,” she says cheekily. 

“Meet- oh!” She hoists herself up to sit on the narrow counter and he watches her from the corner of her eye while also staring at himself.

“I’m Ben?” 

“Unless you’ve changed your name again,” she teases, grinning at him when he turns to glare

“Are you sure?” He asks, shrinking away from her, terrified she’s going to change her mind, that this is some cruel trick because someone like him doesn’t—

Her hands are warm through the leather when they wrap around his own.

“You’re thinking too hard,” she says, scooting closer along the counter. “And of course I’m sure.” 

“Rey,” his voice is barely there and he’s terrified.

“Ben,” she says his name just as quietly and moves again until he’s trapped between her legs and she pulls him closer. Her left-hand reaches up and ghosts over the length of his scar. Ben closes his eyes. “He’s an idiot,” she says and Ben opens his eyes quickly to glare at her, “what?” She asks, all innocence, “I’m answering your question, from last time.”

“What question?”

“What’s he like?” She tells him and he stills beneath her gentle touch. “He’s an idiot,” she says again and grins when Ben rolls his eyes, “but he’s my idiot. He’s gentle, and understanding, smart when he’s not being an idiot, handsome—” Ben scoffs and looks away, inhaling sharply when Rey draws his face back towards hers. “I’m not done yet. Handsome,” she repeats, staring right at him, “beautiful, really, with incredible hair I’ve been dying to touch,” she whispers, moving slowly until her fingers push through the long ends of his hair. “He’s strong and so brave. I trust him with my life.”

“Rey,” his voice warbles and she smiles again, the other hand reaching up to cup his cheek, a thumb gently brushes away a tear.

“I don’t know how much time we have left.”

He hates that she’s not really here, can see it reflected in her eyes. He wants—

“If you promise not to tell the Supreme Leader,” she says, continuing with a smirk at his pointed look, “for the next standard week I’ll be on a solo mission on Corellia.”

“Corellia?!”

“Shhh, you don’t need to yell, I’m right here.”

“Rey, what the kriff are you doing going there?”

“Can’t tell you, top-secret stuff.” She pulls him even closer, hand tangling further in his hair. “Run away with me?” She asks, “at least for a little while?”

“Rey—”

“Ben. I want you. I want to kiss you and touch you and I want you to actually participate when I touch myself.” He blushes red, ignores it in the mirror to focus on the woman in front of him. “I want uninterrupted time with you, not stolen snippets across space.” 

“You could have had that,” he tells her and she nudges him away with a growl.

“No, I couldn’t have.”

“Rey, what did you think I was—” 

“Power, the galaxy, a meaningless throne — all of it, but the only thing I wanted Ben, was you.” Ben blinks and she’s gone. His hands fall through the space she had been in and he growls in frustration. Corellia it is, then.

It’s easy enough to get away, no one questions him, why would they, but he still takes one of their unregistered ships, one so he doesn’t immediately stand out as being part of the First Order. He says he’ll be back in two weeks, and sends his knights out on a mission just to keep up appearances. 

Getting clearance to land is easier than getting away from the First Order. He hates it here, feels like he can feel the ghost of his father’s past trailing after him like a shadow. But Rey is here, so he focuses on that. He can feel her light nearby.

He finds her in a back alley, discussing something with another human. He watches her as she sees him, the brief flicker of joy in her eyes, the way something sings through their bond. He watches money exchange hands and then a small pouch is placed into Rey’s palm.

They go their separate ways, Rey coming towards him, with a smile. “You came,” she greets, sounding happier than he’s ever heard her before. 

“I did.” 

“Are you hungry?” The question surprises him but he nods, terrified that if he breathes too hard this will all vanish because why would Rey ever stare up at him like she might — he refuses to finish the thought, and then her smaller hand finds his and he jolts slightly at the feel of her, solid and real against his calloused palms. “I found this little place yesterday, decent food, cheap too.”

She orders an obscene amount of food and Ben assumes it’s for them both until she turns to him and asks him what he wants. Ben stares then sputters out the words ‘same as her’ like an idiot, which is fair since that’s apparently how he got here anyway.

Rey eats like this is her last meal, like she won’t ever see this much food again and Ben clenches his fist as he picks at her food, because a few months ago her life was different and she was fighting to eat, to survive.

“You’re really overthinking something,” she says between bites, and Ben smiles because her manners are atrocious, but it’s endearing in a way. 

“I’m sorry,” he says and she lifts a shoulder in a halfhearted shrug before licking her fingers. 

“You don’t need to apologize, Ben.”

He nods, “so, can I ask what your plan is?” 

“Well,” Rey says, smile turning just a little devious, “we eat, then go back to my room.” 

“Just like that?” Ben asks, voice high.

“Well yeah, isn’t that usually how these things go?”

“I, uh, I wouldn’t actually know,” he confesses.

Rey freezes with food halfway to her mouth and Ben looks down at his plate. “Just so we’re on the same page here,” she starts, voice quiet, “you wouldn’t know because you’ve never met up with someone like this or you wouldn’t know because in general, you’ve never?”

“I know the mechanics of intercourse,” he says and glares across the table when she snorts. 

“Sorry, just intercourse, it’s not that formal Ben.” 

“Isn’t it?” 

“Well not normally, no. But if that’s how you feel comfortable talking about it, call it what you like.”

“Sex.” He says the word and Rey smiles. 

“So you—?” The question hangs between them and she nods. 

“Yeah, I mean, it wasn’t great, and I was starving, and scavenging was a bust that week.” She says the words like she doesn’t care but Ben knows she does. “Anyway, it was the one time and then I just...you know, took care of things myself. Because I knew what I liked.” 

“Oh.” He feels like he should say more, but he’s not sure what, plus they’re in public, but then- “So wait, when you were, when we, you were thinking about me?”

The looks she gives him is bordering on withering as she slowly puts down her food. 

“I thought we established this?” 

“You also established I’m an idiot, so, let’s pretend I didn’t ask that.” 

“No, let’s,” she answers quickly. “You really thought I was thinking of someone else?”

“Yes, I thought — a memory, not—” 

“Fantasy?” Ben nods emphatically “right because why you, with me?” 

“Ben, I like you,” Rey tells him, expression fierce. 

“I know, well, I wasn’t sure and things were weird and after the throne room and Crait I just figured, well that is to say—”

“Wow,” Rey breathes in the middle of his rambling, and his mouth clicks shut. “Doing talking, huh.” 

“I don’t - what does that mean?” 

“Nothing, just, you’re really not great with words, which I knew, but seeing it in action, again, sure is something.”

Ben sinks back in his seat and Rey starts eating again. “I think, if I hadn’t been riding the high of the battle and scared you were going to kiss me, I probably would have listened to you better back then.” 

Ben grunts in disbelief then freezes. “Wait—Kiss you?”

Rey nods, eyes wide and her mouth is full of food when she says, “well, yeah.” Then she holds up a finger while she chews and swallows. “The way you looked at me, I thought— what were you going to do?”

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead, I just wanted to get to you, and whatever was going to happen would happen.”

“Oh.” 

“Did—did you want me to kiss you?” He watches her drag a finger through a congealing pool of sauce on her plate then suck it into her mouth. 

“A little, yeah.” 

“But you were scared.” 

She smiles sadly. “It would have changed everything.”

“Rey—”

“I know, I know, everything changed anyway, but I don’t know. A kiss? Kissing you and then if you still would have said what you did? It would have broken my heart.” They stare at each other, a heavy uncomfortable silence between them. 

“Oh,” Ben finally says and Rey smiles

“Are you going to eat that?” She asks pointing at a stick of Endwa. 

“No.” He pushes the plate towards her and she picks it up. “I don’t really like it.” 

“It’s kind of weird, but good! I’ve decided to try everything at least once. I had spice-jelly yesterday.” 

She pretends to gag, and Ben laughs, “yeah that’s, uh,” he sticks out his tongue in disgust, and Rey nods.

“So gross.” Idly, he wonders if this I what it’s like for normal people if this is how a date would go. If it is, even if it’s not, he likes it. A lot.

“So—” they speak at the same time and they share a smile. “You go,” Ben says. 

“I was just going to ask how long you have?” 

“Oh, long enough. How long is your mission.” 

Rey stretches her arms above her head and tilts her head as she looks at him, “I have to be back in two weeks but I’ve already completed the job.” A sly smile spreads slowly as she relaxes. 

“Two weeks for a job you already got done.” 

“I was incredibly motivated.” Ben swallows and feels like he’s melting under the heat of her gaze. He watches as she licks her lips and he manages a smile. “Do you want to get out of here?” She asks, voice low. 

Ben swallows again, his hands flex beneath the table. “Yes.”

Ben feels breathless and nervous and excited as they exit the small restaurant into the dreary streets. He itches and aches to touch but settles for letting the back of his hand brush the back of hers as they walk. He’s shaking more than he was when the touched hands through the bond all those months ago. 

He sucks in a sharp breath when her hand twists suddenly and catches his. “You’re allowed,” she tells him, “unless you don’t want to.” 

“I do!” His voice is loud and he looks at the ground with another blush as he clears his throat. “I do,” he tries again, voice a normal volume. A glance over at Rey reveals she’s not looking at him, but smiling as they walk. 

“I didn’t know you owned colors bedsides black,” she says a block later. Ben looks down at his dark grey pants and navy blue shirt with a frown.

“Of course I — you’re teasing me.” He looks at her in time to watch her bite her lips to hide a smile. “You are,” he insists with wonder and feels her hand squeeze his own. 

She moves their hands so their fingers interlock. “Maybe.”

The city is crowded and noisy but when she turns and smiles up at him again he feels like it’s only them, like their bond snapped open and drowned out all of the excess. The ends of her hair curl up in the dreariness of the atmosphere and he wants to kiss her.

He’s so distracted he only notices she’s stopped walking when his arm snaps taught behind him. “This is me — us.” She tips her head at the building behind her. It’s one of the nicer buildings on the street but isn’t anything he would have picked.

“Don’t be a snob, Solo,” she sniffs, “I know you high and mighty types have the budget for upscale places but, we use more discretion on spending. Also, I picked a place where the proprietor isn’t going to ask any questions or say anything.” she winks at him.

Ben opens his mouth and then quickly closes it, not knowing what to say. “Unless you don’t want—” she starts

“I want,” he blurts. She nods, before turning around and opening the door. There’s no one at the desk when they enter, but Rey tugs him through the small space towards the stairs.

They’re narrow and Rey lets go of his hand so she can walk in front of him. He wants to reach for her again, terrified to let her go, until he notices the view.

Her pants hug her bottom perfectly, and he feels guilty for staring and then stupid for feeling guilty because she’s taking him to her room, and oh kriff she’s taking him to her room. He shivers with anticipation and his pants feel tight. He watches her unlock the door and open it.

Ben manages a smile when she turns to look up at him. “You look like you’re going to puke.” 

“I’m fine,” his voice is a low warble and she looks unconvinced, but backs into her room, reaching for his hands and pulling him in with her. The door closes with a heavy thud and then they’re alone in the dark. His breathing sounds ragged to his own ears and he flinches when the lights flicker on. 

“Ben,” Rey’s voice reaches him from what feels like the other side of a tunnel. “Look at me.” Her hands reach up and cup his face. His gaze flits around the room, over the large bed and the small chair and the dingy window in the corner before settling on her. “There you are,” she sighs happily. “Where did you go?” 

“I — no where, I’ve just never.” 

“I know.” He closes his eyes as her thumbs arc over his cheeks. 

“Would it be okay if I kiss you?” 

“Of course,” she breathes, tone encouraging. He lets himself reach out. Broad palms skin over warm hips and then up. He lets his thumbs trace the thin flesh of her neck, he feels her pulse, steady and fast through his fingertips. Gently he tilts her head up and her eyes flutter shut. His lips find hers, but the tip of his nose bumps hers and he pulls away. “Sorry.” Rey hums and peeks one eye open. 

“Like this,” she whispers, eyes closing ones more and tipping her head in his hands. This time their noises brush each other as their lips connect. Rey sighs and sags against him, hands falling to hold his shoulders. Ben stills for a moment, memorizing the feels of her lips against his. They’re slightly chapped but still soft and he moans quietly into the kiss, stepping closer, right arm falling to her waist. It’s not elegant, but he doesn’t care, and neither does Rey, based on the beautiful flush to her cheeks and the smile in her eyes when he pulls away. “Okay?” She asks, and he presses his forehead to hers. 

“Very okay.”

“Me too,” she sighs, and then he kisses her again. It lacks finesse, and he worries. He worries that it won’t be enough, that she’ll change her mind. He has to be good, he has to be better, he’s been good at everything for as long as he can remember.

His hands curl tight against her and she whimpers. Her tongue darts out against his lower lip, making him gasp but she pulls away — he chases her mouth. “Take off your shoes,” she says wriggling out of his grasp. 

“I— what?” He blinks as she bends down to unlace her boots.

“Off.” Her fingers tap at the reinforced toe of his left boot. 

“Right.” He nods and sidesteps around her to the small chair. It groans a little under his weight and he wonders how old it is. He places his boots next to the chair and suddenly finds himself with a lap full of Rey.

His hands come up to catch her, steady her in case the ancient chair gives up on them, but it doesn’t do anything more than creak. Ben clears his throat and spreads his legs wider, trying to sink further into the seat and attempt to hide his arousal, but Rey sinks with him

“Oh,” she exhales as they meet. “Sorry.” She goes to move away, hands on his shoulders ready to push but he holds her still. 

“It’s okay.” He inhales slowly and then exhales in a rush. “I think.” Rey’s head tilts to the side as she smiles. 

Trembling hands slide up his neck and through his hair. “This feels like a dream. I can’t believe you’re here. I—” He watches with growing panic as her eyes well with tears before spilling over. 

“Rey.” 

She shakes her head and shifts against him, pushing closer. “Will you hold me? Just for a little while?”

“Of course.” The words aren’t even completely out of his mouth before she presses against him, cheek falling to his shoulder, nose brushing his throat. He swallows and counts her breaths as they puff against his skin. His hands memorize the shape of her shoulders and back

while she gently twists the ends of his hair. Carefully, hesitantly he moves his head until his cheek rests against her hair. “Ben.” It’s a happy-sounding sigh, and he holds her tighter while trying to firmly ignore the situation between his thighs.

Rey wedges her hand between the seat back and him. Fingers pulling, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Ben can’t remember the last time anyone’s ever held him, clung to him like this — like he’s wanted, like he’s something, someone. Time has dulled and frayed his memories.

He clings to her tighter because even if he can’t remember, he knows he was. He thinks of Rey, small and alone, abandoned, and wonders if anyone’s ever just held her. “Doesn’t matter,” she mutters, sleepily. “Can’t change the past, I’m not even mad, it brought me here—to you.”

“It does matter, Rey,” he says, struggling to keep his voice calm. 

She snorts and draws back, even as Ben tries to hold her close. “I can take care of myself, Ben, and you weren’t supposed to be so introspective while I’m sitting on your lap.”

She emphasizes the last word with a slow roll of her hips and Ben squeezes his eyes closed with a groan. “I had plans to kiss you until your lips were swollen and your hair was a mess and you didn’t know up from down.” 

“Rey,” he hisses her name through clenched teeth.

“Would you like that?” She asks, shifting again on his lap and his head hits the back of the chair with a quiet ‘thunk’ 

“Yes.” The word hisses between his teeth.

She leans in close and Ben shivers to feel her breath against his ear. “I want to make you forget your name, Ben.” Her tongue licks the outer edge of his ear. He groans long, and loud, squeezing at her hips as he cums. 

“Kriff,” Ben grunts, face flooding with shame and embarrassment, but when he cracks one eye open he finds Rey staring at him in awe and wonder. 

“Beautiful,” she tells him.

He breathes, raggedly, and when he doesn’t disappear, and Rey doesn’t either he winces, for a wild moment, he entertained the possibility of that being the best dream he’s ever had. “You okay?” Rey asks with a small frown now. 

Ben nods. “Yeah— I just, I imagined that going better”

“Better how? That was hot. I can’t wait to watch you cum when you aren’t wearing clothes.” He manages a weak laugh and whines when she climbs off his lap. 

“Bold words for a woman who once told me to put on a cowl. Where are you going?” 

“I was having a bit of a day,” she mutters.

Ben snorts and watches her stretch before she speaks. “I figured you might want to change though.” 

“Ah.” He stares down at his lap and drums his fingers against the tops of his thighs. 

“What?” 

“I didn’t bring my bag with me from the ship.” 

“Why not?” 

“I didn’t want to presume.”

“Presume that I invited you here to thoroughly debauch you? Or presume that you wouldn’t be staying with me?” 

“Yes,” he says simply and Rey laughs, taking one step towards him, cupping his cheek and kissing his forehead. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

His smile is crooked as he answers her. “So we have established.”

“Do you want me to go get it? So you have something else to wear?” 

With more bravado than he feels he tilts his head up until he can catch her mouth. He kisses her, more of a quick brush of their lips and then he stays there. “I thought the point was to get me naked.”

“Well, yes,” she says with a little laugh, “but we’ll need to eat.” 

“You mean to tell me this is the kind of establishment that doesn’t offer room service?” 

He’s teasing her, but then her brows shoot up in surprise. “That’s a thing?” Ben hums and eases to his feet.

“Yes, of course.” He winces at the cooling damp in his pants. 

“Well, maybe the next mission I’ll have to find a place.” 

“I think you would like it,” he tells her and then reaches for his belt. 

“Oh!” She exhales in surprise, stepping back until she hits the bed. He flushes under her gaze and stills. “Would it help if I—?” 

He sputters as she peels off her shirt without another word. “Oh!” It’s his turn to be surprised and she grins, leaning back on her hands and pushing out her chest. “You’re beautiful,” he tells her, watching as she flushes at the compliment and tilts her head down. “Rey,” he steps toward her, tipping her chin up with the tips of his fingers. “You’re beautiful,” he repeats, once she’s looking at him. 

“I’m—” 

“Everything I’ve ever wanted,” he interrupts before she can argue.

“Ben,” her hand wraps around his wrist and he can feel her trembling. 

“How is it, that you had no problem touching yourself in front of me, but you can’t take a compliment?” 

She scoffs and pulls away from him. “That was different. This is real.”

There’s a weight to her words that he understands. There’s a safety to the bond, it doesn’t stay open forever when they connect, but this— there’s nowhere to run or hide. With another breath, he pushes down his pants and underwear.

“It is real,” he affirms, crawling onto the bed, thighs caging her own in and towering over her. “Even if this is all I got, if you decided to leave right now, these few hours here with you would be the best I’ve ever had.” 

“Ben,” she chokes out his name, lip wobbling. “Ben, I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” 

“I know.” He nods and pushes into her space until he can kiss her again. “I’m not going anywhere either.” She whimpers softly against his mouth and he eases her down until she’s lying beneath him. He kisses her with everything he has. It’s still a sloppy mess he thinks, but Rey, at least, doesn’t seem bothered, arms coming up to cling to him. He tries to use his tongue this time, imitating what she did to him and grunts in surprise when her mouth opens to him, a moan escaping her.

There’s a lot of spit, and he’s pretty sure he’s doing it wrong, but Rey keeps making little noises beneath him and he feels himself growing hard again. “Rey,” he gasps, tearing away from her with a shudder, a string of saliva connecting them. 

She swipes at her mouth with a smile “Ben,” her tone is light and she reaches up and grabs a handful of his hair. “This isn’t messy enough yet.” 

He huffs out a breath that’s half laugh, half exasperation. “Can I ask something?” 

“I’ll allow it,” she grins, still playing with his hair. 

“When we, when the force—” He can feel his blush returning and he scoots his hips back away from her. “When you, could you, could I, uh, watch you? Again?” 

Rey’s hand slips from his hair and lands on her abdomen. “You want to watch?” 

He licks his lips and rasps one word: “yes, now that I—”

“Now that you know you’re the only Ben in my life?” She’s teasing him again, can tell by the way she grins. Beneath him, she shifts, carefully easing a leg out from between his to wrap around his thigh. He nods and her smile widens. “Only if you touch yourself too.”

“I don’t —” he gulps and swears it’s audible in the room. Her toes brush his calf and she frees her other leg, lifting her hips and wriggling herself free of her clothes while he kneels there, frozen. 

“You don’t have to, whatever you’re comfortable with,” she tells him, dropping her pants to the floor and then laying beneath him, thighs spread around his own wearing nothing but her breast band. 

“I’m not uncomfortable,” he says, rolling his jaw, “I’ve just never, what do I do?” 

“The same thing you do when you’re alone, in your bed, the fresher some supply closet, a chair, wherever you touch yourself. Only now I’m here too.” Her fingers dip lower, through a patch of dark hair and he leans back watching her fingers spread her pussy lips. He moans and she rolls her hips against her hand, fingers dipping inside. “Ben.”

“Kriff,” he bites out the word and rips his shirt off over his head, then sinks back onto his heels. 

“Look at you,” she croons softly, gasping as her fingers slip through her slick folds. She tips her head back, mouth open as he watches her work herself.

“Look at _you_ ,” he marvels, reveling in her groan. He doesn’t even know when he starts, all he knows is that his hand is fisting his cock, squeezing hard enough to make himself whimper. “Yes.” 

Her lower leg slides against his, and her hand roughly tugs one side of her band down. “Come closer,” she whines, spreading her legs further as she plucks at her nipple. 

“Where?” He asks raggedly, roughly stroking himself. 

“Just-uh,” she pants. He lifts up again, shuffling forward a few inches until his thighs are resting against the back of hers and she nods rapidly.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells her reverently when she glances down up at him. She moans his name and he groans, releasing his cock to sloppily lave his tongue over his palm before reaching back down. “Kriff, Rey.” 

“Oh,” she hiccups around the word and he leans over hand curling into a fist, resting over her shoulder. “Ben.” Her hand abandons her breast to clutch at his forearm, blunt nails digging into corded muscle. “Ben. I—” her legs curl around his and he feels her arm working faster beneath his knuckles. “I’m gonna—” she gasps. “Ben.”

It’s one thing to watch Rey come undone beneath her own touch, through the bond, and on the fringes of the room, it’s entirely different above her. The quiet, moans and gasps he’s never heard before, the sound of her fingers pushing into her wetness, the heat of her body, the scent of her, natural and musky, and Ben wants to bury his nose in her neck, beneath her breasts, between her thighs. It’s magnificent, being this close. The pressure of her hand around his arm increases and she moans his name again as she shudders.

A noise escapes him, involuntary but loud and his thighs flex against hers. “Rey,” he grunts her name and then groans as he finds his own release, tipping his head to watch himself cum, his spend shooting up over her stomach, some of it landing on the fabric of her breast band. His arm is shaking as they both breathe and Ben takes in the streaks of white across her skin. “‘M sorry,” he mumbles with a frown. Rey moves, hand unclenching from him while the other slips up from between her legs, the heel of her palm smears the last of his spend that had fallen there and he watches her abs flex with fascination. 

“Meh, I have others,” she tells him, plucking at the fabric. 

“Oh that too,” he says and Rey nudges him in the shoulder with her messy hand. It’s sticky on his skin and he moves to her side, out of her way.

“You okay?” She asks, looking over at him as she quickly unwraps the bands from her chest. 

Ben licks his lips, watching her chest as it becomes revealed. “Yes.” 

She smiles down at him, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He pushes her hand away with a grin and she laughs. “You look very undignified for a supreme leader,” she informs him cheekily, then leans over to press a sloppy kiss to his swollen lips. “I’ll be right back. They only have a microscopic sonic here, so we can’t share.” 

“Why would we share a sonic?” He asks frowning, thinking of the sharp but pleasant sting of it, wondering why anyone would want to share one. 

“Not a sonic, but the kind with water,” she sighs dreamily, “I’ve never been in one at all, but I’ve seen holovids.” 

“I have one with water,” he blurts. 

Rey hops off the bed and he watches her walk away, comfortable in her skin. “Should have made that part of your speech, might have taken your hand.” 

“That’s not funny,” Ben pouts and in three bounding strides, she’s back and kissing him. He’s not ready for it and collapses onto the bed, a muffled ‘mmmff’ escaping him.

“It was a joke,” she says, kissing along his jawline. “Though maybe one day, after this when the Force connects us you can give me a tour.” 

“Sure,” he mutters the word long after she’s closed herself in the ‘fresher. Leaving him alone to face down the fact that this isn’t forever.


End file.
